Al Final
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Armin es el primero en verlo. El amplio bosque se está esparciendo, hay una brillante luz al final, y puede ver los reflejos de azul y dorado mezclándose entre sí. Voltea, sus azules ojos brillan. Y entonces lo dice, susurrando con reverencia. —Es el mar… [ErenMika, fluff, oneshot]


Armin es el primero en verlo.

El amplio bosque se está esparciendo, hay una brillante luz al final, y puede ver los reflejos de azul y dorado mezclándose entre sí.

Voltea, sus azules ojos brillan.

— ¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! ¡Chicos!

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar el asombro y la emoción en su voz apenas contenida.

Y entonces lo dice, susurrando con reverencia.

—Es el mar…

Y una vez que llegan al límite del bosque, todos inhalan al mismo tiempo.

Allí esta, mucho ms hermoso de lo que pudieran haber imaginado. Las ilustraciones en los libros, libros que Mikasa y Eren han contrabandeado bajo las sabanas después que los adultos se habían ido a dormir, libros que Armin había escondido bajo sus ropas para mostrárselos en las praderas—ninguno les hacia justicia.

Arena dorada y agua brillante e interminable—tanta agua, jamás habían visto tanta agua en su vida antes…

Pero mas que nada, lo que lo hacía tan mágico, era la soledad y el hecho de que no había ni un Titán a la vista, ninguna sombra siniestra o sonrisa perturbable que destruyera su paz.

Eran libres.

Armin mira con emoción a Eren y Mikasa, su sonrisa extendiéndose a lo largo de su cara.

Y después, voltea, y corre hacia el agua.

Los ojos de Eren están abiertos de par en par, y sus labios se elevan ligeramente. Una sonrisa, el tipo de sonrisa que no habían visto en años.

Toma la mano de Mikasa, entrelaza sus dedos.

—Vamos, —la jala, como esa vez cuando eran niños que solía jalarla a ver a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Los ojos de Mikasa se iluminan, pero lo sigue, y corren, tomados de la mano, tras de Armin.

Cuando llegan a la orilla del agua, donde las olas se quiebran en la arena, Armin titubea. Pero Eren lo jala de la manga de su brazo, llevándolo consigo y Mikasa.

El agua está fresca, revolcándose en sus tobillos, las olas llegan casi a sus rodillas.

Y Eren ríe.

Los ojos de Mikasa se abren, porque es un sonido que no hay oído en mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

Armin lo está viendo con asombro también, antes de cruzar miradas con Mikasa y sonreír a la par. Sonreír por su amigo, quien finalmente le es permitido tener algo de felicidad.

Eren enrosca un brazo alrededor de cada uno, y los apretuja.

—Lo hicimos, —alcanza a decir, y Mikasa se da cuenta que esta llorando.

Todos lo están, ella y Armin también, llorando de felicidad, asombro, estupefacción….

Y se quedan allí por lo que parece una eternidad, llorando, riendo, abrazándose, hasta que Eren es el primero en separarse.

Armin se y los deja, para ir con Sasha Connie y Jean, quienes aun están parados a la orilla de la arena.

Y entonces el corazón de Mikasa comienza a latir con fuerza al Eren entrelazar sus dedos.

Caminan por el agua, manos juntas, hombros rosándose, si articular una sola palabra.

Mikasa está muy feliz, más feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Mira a Eren de reojo. Esta sonriendo, _sonriendo_, _Eren esta sonriendo_, y por primera vez se ve en paz.

El se detiene, volteando ligeramente hacia ella. Mikasa se da cuenta que es mas alto que ella, tal vez por algunos centímetros. ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Ya no es un niño. Es un joven, un hombre con ojos verdes y un brillo de esperanza, esperanza de un futuro que va más allá de matar Titanes y una desesperación interminable.

Las manos de Eren ahora están en su cintura, su agarre firme y estable. Sus ojos nunca dejan los de ella mientras la acerca a él. Las manos de Mikasa se mueven hacia su pecho, y puede sentir el latido de su corazón bajo sus dedos.

El recarga su frente contra la de ella, y sus ojos están tan llenos de calor mientras la mira.

El corazón de Mikasa palpita como loco; Eren jamás la ha visto de esta manera. Su mirada normalmente contiene enojo, y mucho resentimiento.

Pero no hay rastro de eso ahora, y Mikasa respira profundo, tomando valor.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Eren, —le dice sin aliento, —He querido decirte esto pero no he podido, pero siempre ha estado allí, Eren yo…

—Mikasa, —le dice suavemente, golpeando su nariz ligeramente con la de ella, y recorriendo sus manos por sus costados, sus hombros y luego a su cara.

Toma la cara de ella en sus manos, sus pulgares en cada mejilla.

El corazón de Mikasa parece que va a explotar.

—Lo sé, —Eren simplemente le dice, y después se inclina para presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Los ojos de Mikasa se cierran lentamente y reciproca en el beso, enterrando sus manos en el cabello de él como siempre lo ha soñado.

Aunque empieza dulce y con algo de titubeo, pronto se llena de pasión

Las manos de Eren se deslizan a su espalda baja para poderla acercar aun mas a él. Mordisquea su labio inferior y cuando Mikasa jadea, toma la oportunidad de introducir su lengua.

En ese momento, la vida de Mikasa es perfecta, más perfecta de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Nada importa en ese momento, excepto el agua lamiendo sus piernas y Eren, su calor, sus manos y el sentir de sus labios moviéndose contra los de ella.

A unos metros de allí, Connie los ve con la boca abierta. Jean parece que quiere golpear algo, y Sasha esta aplaudiendo sus manos emocionada. Armin solo sonríe, sus ojos humedeciéndose al ver a sus dos mejores amigos, ahora tan concentrados en el otro como para darse cuenta de algo o alguien más.

Armin cree que así es como siempre debió haber sido, y está feliz de que al fin, _puede ser así, al fin ellos pueden ser. _

Cuando Eren y Mikasa finalmente se separan, ambos sin aliento, Mikasa ya no puede contenerse.

Eren aun la está mirando, aunque esta obviamente sonrojado, y hay algo tímido en su mirada.

Toma un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo. Su cabello esta mas largo ahora, mas debajo de sus hombros.

—Eren, te amo, —Mikasa suspira, regocijándose al ver que su cara se ilumina al escuchar esas palabras.

—Yo…—comienza él, pero su voz se quiebra y no puede contestarle.

Pero sus ojos están húmedos con lágrimas de nuevo, y Mikasa puede ver las emociones que hay en ellos.

Entonces Eren la jala hacia él, abrazándola fuertemente mientras pasa sus dedos por su cabello, intentando pasarle todas las emociones que siente a través del tacto.

Y la vuelve a besar, una puesta de sol detrás y las olas azotando al compás.

* * *

**Nota: **Hola.

Es tardisimo asi que solo dire que esta historia pertenece a HighQueen y que es un regalo para** sakuraa** mi tan leal amiga

y habran mas eremika en el futuro. solo que la escuela se calme haha.

Gracias por la espera...pronto actualizare los demas fics

Dejen reviews!

rxs


End file.
